A Love To Surprise All
by ravenschickie23
Summary: hey everyone! this is a new fic but its going to be a multi-author fic, haley lives in tree hill and is friends with brook ends up going to boarding school what happens there?
1. Default Chapter

"Boarding school?! I can't believe your rents are sending you to boarding school!" Brook Davis said to her best friend Haley James.

"I know! It's not like they are ever here anyways."

"This is so not fair! When are you leaving?"

"Two days." Haley whispered.

"WHAT?! Two days! You mean I only have two days to spend with my best friend!!!?? This is not fair! Come on! We are going shopping and then partying our asses off!"

"I'm gonna miss you Brookie!" Haley said hugging Haley.

Haley was pulled out og her thoughts as the car came to a stop. She wasn't even away from Tree Hill for more then twenty four hours and she couldn't stop thinking about her home and her friends.

"Well time to start life at boarding school, or hell." Haley said to her self.

She had met the principal and all that jazz, and was on her way to her room. When she got there, there was a girl and three guys in there hanging out.

"So you must me by my knew room mate." said the girl getting off her

"Ah yea, I'm Haley James."

"Hi Haley, I'm Peyton and this is Tim, Luke, Nate." she said pointing at the three guys.

"Hi!"

"Yay! We have another girl!" Peyton said excitedly. "Ya see, I've been the only girl in the group for a while!"

"It seems like my group of friends, except my friend Jake is the only guy in our group of friends. Well in the we have other guy friends but in our main group its just Jake." Haley laughed.

"We are going to get something to eat do you want to come?"

"Sure."

They all got up and walked out to Nathan's car.

"So Haley where are you from?'" Nathan asked as they drove to the local diner.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina." Haley responded.

She liked Nathan, he seemed nice and he was hot as all hell.

"Ok sounds like the middle of no where." Lucas said laughing.

"Yea pretty much. Its just a small town."

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Well I cheer on my high school's cheerleading squad, I go to basketball games, shop, and stuff like that."

"You cheer! This is great! I'm the captain of our cheer squad! You have to join! This will be so great!"

Haley was about to say something when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley said into her phone.

"Hey Hales, its Brook so how is it so far."

"Hey Brookie, its ok so far, right now I'm going out to get something to eat with my roommate and some of her friends."

"Oh, any guys? Are they hot?"

"Yes, there are guys," Haley was about to say something else when Lucas took the phone. "Lucas give me my phone!"

"Hi I'm Lucas, one of Haley's new friends."

"Hi I'm Brook, are you hot? Cause you sound hot."

"Yes I am."

"Hey Brook, I got to go, that was Lucas, by the way, he just stole my phone."

"Hey he sounded hot!"

"Yea well the other one is hotter."

"There are more! Hotter ones!"

"Sorry Brook got to go!"

"So you think I'm hot." Lucas said.

"She thinks I'm hotter though!" Tim said.

"Um sorry Tim, but I wasn't talking about you, sorry!"

"So you think I'm hot." Nathan said, with a smirk growing on his face.

"Your not that bad to look at." Haley replied with a smirk of her own.

"Well I have to say the same about you." Nathan replied as he pulled up to the diner.

They all got out of the car and walked into the diner.

"Hi how many?" the hostess asked.

"Five." Tim said checking her out, making the hostess roll her eyes.

"This way." she said as she lead them to a booth.

"So tell me about yourselves." Haley said to the gang as they all sat down.

"Well I'm the captain of the basketball team." Nathan said as he sat down next to Haley.

"Co-captain!" Lucas said! "He and I are cocaptains and Tim well he is just on the team."

"Hey!" Tim said.

"Tim that's true, you are just on the team" Nathan laughed.

"Oh yea!" Tim said causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the time at the diner was spent getting to know each other, Nathan and Haley flirting and making fun of Tim. After they ate they went back to school and to their rooms to get some sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Love To Surprise All

Chapter 2 – LuvinOTH aka Katie

Haley woke up the next morning to see Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Tim in her room, she jumped forgetting where she was. "Do you guys ever go to your dorms?" Haley asked rubbing her eyes.  
"Nah not really, this is where we chill" Lucas said.  
"I need to get a lock on the door" Peyton said causing Haley to laugh.  
"Your funny Peyton" Tim said.  
"Hey hottie your being awfully quiet" Haley said to Nathan.  
"Yeah, looking at your pretty face" Nathan replied with a smirk, Lucas rolled his eyes.  
"Dude she just woke up!" Tim said.  
"Shh, if he stares at her we wont have to hear him!" Peyton said. "Funny Peyton" Nathan said. "Yeah so what are we doing today?" Lucas asked.  
"Were getting drunk!" Tim said.  
"Its 11am!" Peyton pointed out.  
"Yeah so?" Tim asked and Peyton rolled her eyes.  
"You see what I have to deal with," Peyton said to Haley, Haley laughed.  
"Oh yes the ever so sexy laugh" Nathan commented.  
"Your such a dork!" Lucas said, Haley climbed out of bed and all eyes were on her, she was wearing a tight tank top and sweat pants. "Damn" Nathan said.  
"Stop!" Haley said as she tried to hold back a laugh, she was actually enjoying it. It was time to play back.  
"You like Nathan?" Haley said walking closer to him, Nathan just smirked.  
"Hell yah" Nathan said as his eyes travelled all over her body.  
"What would you do to get to touch me?" Haley said as she said 'touch me' very slowly, Nathan's breathing became heavier and the group tried to hold back their laughter.  
"I would do anything… anything," Nathan said. "Really, like running naked down the hall" Haley whispered in his ear, Nathan nodded.  
"Start taking your clothes off" Haley said backing away.  
"#$" Nathan said realizing what he had just agreed to, Lucas, Tim and Peyton burst out into laughter.  
"I have never seen any girl seduce him like that, Nice work Haley!" Luke said slapping hands with hers.

"Common Nathan" Peyton said, Nathan shook his head and stood up.  
"You just want to see me naked Haley" Nathan said as he took off his sweatshirt and threw it at her.  
"How do you know that Nathan?" Haley said.  
"Because you want me," He said as he started undoing his pants.  
"Full of your self much?" Haley asked.  
"Just wait" Nathan said as he pulled down his pants and he was just standing there in his boxers.  
"Ok, I don't want to see this" Luke said as he got up and walked into the bathroom, Tim followed.  
"Lets go Hottie" Haley said as she watched Nathan walk out, she got up and followed him.  
"Don't be to shocked okay Hales" Nathan said.  
"By what?" Haley asked.  
"By how big my dick is," Nathan said as Peyton looked out to the hall.  
"Really didn't want to hear that, Nathan your like my brother EW!" She said as she shut the door. Nathan slowly started pulling down his boxers and then took them off and through them at Haley with his foot, she was obviously checking him out and Nathan laughed and ran down the hall and then back to her. Haley passed him his boxers and he put them back on.  
"Now doesn't that mean I get to touch you?" Nathan asked. "Only if I want you too" Haley replied seductively, Nathan pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, Nathan wasn't moving farther so Haley got entrance into his mouth, this shocked Nathan because he thought she would pull away. Finally after a hot kiss, they pulled away to breath.  
"Where's your room?" Haley asked, Nathan carried her a few doors down and walked into the room slamming the door behind him.

When Haley went back to her room after the best sex she had ever had she was lucky to find no one there so she took a quick shower and then got back in bed and went to sleep. She woke up about 2 hours later when there was a knock on the door, she slowly got up and opened the door, yawning.  
"Still tired huh" Lucas said oblivious of what had happened, Haley smiled when she saw Nathan there. They both had their 'morning after sex smile' on but Luke didn't see it. "Yeah, I was busy" Haley said as she smirked.  
"Where's P?" Luke asked.  
"I don't know" Haley replied. "YOOOOO HALEY!!" Tim said as he ran past her into the room jumping onto Peyton's bed.  
"Is he drunk?" Haley asked.  
"Probably" Luke replied.  
"Are you guys coming in?" Haley asked, Luke nodded and walked by her, Nathan walked behind her and whispered in her ear.  
"You showered" He said as he smirked, Haley giggled and sat down on her bed. "So what did you guys do this early after noon?" Tim asked slurring.  
"Played ball, what about you Nate?" Lucas asked.  
"Just chilled in my room" He said looking at Haley. Tim laughed weirdly and ran out of the room, Lucas got up.  
"I should probably follow him" Luke said walking out.

"Hey" Nathan said walking over to her after Luke left.  
"Hey again" Haley said.  
"Have a good nap?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah" Haley replied smiling.  
"I love your smile" He said genuinely. "I love your smile" Haley replied giggling, Nathan laughed and then kissed her.  
"Your such a good kisser" Nathan said his lips just a centimetre away from hers.  
"Well I guess your okay too" Haley said giggling.  
"Oh really? Not the best… maybe I should make myself the best" He said as he climbed on top of her and started kissing her after about 5 minutes of making out Haley pulled away and smiled.  
"Your definitely the best" She said.  
"So… if we have kissed and had sex does that make you my girlfriend?" Nathan asked.  
"That depends, you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend" Haley said smiling.  
"Ok… Haley there is this girl Suzy, that I want to ask out" Nathan said as he received a slap from Haley.  
"Kidding, don't go all violent… Haley will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly getting serious.  
"Well does that mean I have to call it off with me other two boyfriends at home?" Haley asked, Nathan laughed.  
"Who's making the jokes now" Nathan asked.  
"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" Haley smiled and kissed him.

"You know I didn't think you were this sweet guy" Haley said laughing.  
"Oh how so?" Nathan asked.  
"Because your so full of yourself" Haley said.  
"I just know what I want" Nathan said with a smirk. "And what do you want?" Haley asked with her smile growing bigger.  
"You" Nathan replied as he kissed her again. 


	3. chapter 3

A love to surprise all - Chapter 3(part 1) by:mikarg

It was the first day of school and Haley was really happy actually she had a smile all over her FACE witch was extremely odd to Peyton cause it was first day of school, they were wearing horrible uniforms and party time as over or at least until Friday.  
"Why are you so happy?" Peyton asked to her friend "I don't know ….I'm just cheery" Haley said as she looked her self in the mirror "You should join the cheerleading team" Peyton said with sarcasm "Maybe I should" Haley said as she walked out of her room to the dinner with Peyton. At the dinner they met the guys.  
"Morning" Nathan said as he smile to Haley "Hey ladies what's up?" Lucas asked.  
"Well, our little friend Haley is going to join the cheerleading squad" Peyton said as she looked at Haley who mutter a 'Thanks a lot Pey' when Nathan heard this he choke. "Nate are you alright?" Haley asked changing the subject "Yeah, I'm fine" he whisper "Guys we should get going you know Whitey hates us being late" With that the guys left "We should probably get going too" Peyton said as she and Haley made their way out of the dinner. The whole day past by really fast for Haley who was always thinking about Nathan and before she knew it, it was time for the cheerleading test. She wasn't nervous cause she had cheer before at THH that was until she saw the head cheerleader Rebecca Jones she was really pretty and she was a very good cheerleader too. Haley was nervous cause Peyton had told her Rebecca wasn't very nice to new girls but Haley thought about Rebecca were suddenly interrupted by a sweet cheery voice a lot like Brooke's "Name please?" "Haley James" "Ok Haley show us what you can do" she did her usual routine from TH at the end the three cheerleaders were pretty impressed with Haley performance "I think you might just be what we need to win the Nationals this year" a tall pretty brunette said "I'm Rebecca but you can call me Becca…"the girl with the cheery voice and green eyes said and hug Haley "Welcome to the team" "Thanks" was all Haley could bubble, she was surprise cause Rebecca didn't seem at all the person Peyton said she was "Well Haley tonight is our annual girls' night at my dorm so you are expected to attend" Becca said before she left Haley in the gym "Oh Haley is dorm 230"she said and walked away….'I guess this is not gonna be that bad' Haley though as she went to the lockers to get change and called Brooke "Hey Hales" Brooke said "Hey Brookie what's up?" Haley asked in her peppy voice "You had sex!" Brooke yelled 'How did she knew?' Haley though surprised on how well her friend knew her "So who's the lucky guy?" "His name is Nathan and his so hot his tall, well build…."Haley said to Brooke with out noticing someone was listening "and OMG he was so gooooood in bed" Haley said as both her and Brooke laugh "Well Brooke I really got to got but I'll talk to you later k?" "Bye Hales" Haley hung up the phone and start to walk down the hall until someone grab her by the waist and pull her to an empty room "I miss you" he whisper in her ear "I miss you to" she said with out finishing that sentence cause her lips were busy with Nathan's. After half an hour of heavy make out Haley broke off "Listen Nate as much as I would like to stay I can't I got a girl thing to do so" "What girl thing?" "Just this little gathering with the cheerleading team" Haley said "Ok but Haley" Nathan said and Haley turn to watch him "What?" "Please be careful" Nathan said serious "Ok I promise I'll be careful…I really don't want to be killed with a pompon" Haley said mocking Nathan "Haley be serious please promise me you'll be careful ok?" "Fine. I promise" Haley said as she gave one last kiss to Nathan and left for the girls' night at Becca's dorm…..but she never knew what was expecting her there Mikarg

Next part probably will be up tomorrow or late tonight. I know not much Naley but I had to create the conflict so maybe part to will have more Naley....I'll do my best promise 


	4. chapter 4

That night when Haley got to Becca's dorm everyone else was there. Haley walked in and was greeted by Becca and her two lackeys, Christina Roberts and Bridget Whitman.

"Oh Haley I'm so glad you could come!" Becca said excitedly.

"What? You just said." Bridget started but was cut off by Becca saying,

"How I wished she could come. Come on in Hales, we were just talking about what we think of the basketball team. Speaking of the basketball team, I heard that you and Nathan Scott are dating."

"Um yea."

"Well be careful, he is a player. We used to date, but I ended up breaking up with him because I found him in bed with one of my best friends. It was horrible. Well I just thought you should know since you are new here and all, about him and what he does. He is an ass be careful."

"He doesn't seem like the person who would cheat, well I guess I'll have to be careful." Haley said.

"Yea, ok well why don't we all sit down and watch some chick flicks and then a we can play some games or something."

They all sat down and started to watch The Notebook. After the movie they decided to play truth or dare. Haley was really bored. They all sucked at coming with dares and stuff, nothing like playing truth or dare with Brook.

"Um guys, I just remembered that my parents were supposed to call me tonight for some unknown reason so I should really get back to my dorm."

"Aw Haley do you have to?" Becca said as if she wanted her to stay.

"Yea, sorry guys I had a great time." Haley lied. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Bye Haley."

"I thought you cheated on Nathan with one of his friends and then he broke up with you." Bridget said.

"That is what happened. I'm just trying to get her to break up with him and that way I can get back together with him"

"Oh well next time before you start some plan please tell us so we don't end up saying something stupid and end up ruining it like Bridge almost did." Christina said.

Haley was walking towards her room lost in her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." she said still not paying attention.

"Is that all the greeting I get? I mean I am your boyfriend after all."

"Nathan!" Haley said jumping into his arms.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be down at Becca's?"

"Um yea they were really boring. When I got there Becca decided to tell me that you and her dated and then she broke up with you because you cheated on her, then we watched the Notebook and then they played truth or dare and I was bored so I left."

"Hales I never cheated on her, she cheated on me."

"I know Nate, Peyton told me about her. But I had to get out of there I was so bored and I felt like if I didn't leave soon, she would have ended up doing something to me."

"Well I'm glad you left, Becca is a bitch. She has been trying to get back together with me since we broke up."

"Yea well I have a feeling she wants me to break up with you, that's why she told me that you cheated on her."

"I'd never do that to you." Nathan said pulling Haley into his arms.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here!" Haley said to the person standing behind Nathan.

hey ya'll this update was by me. just tell me if you would like to write a chapter, hopefully this'll be updated soon! hope you liked! 


End file.
